The present invention relates to space dividing systems and more particularly to an improved end channel for space dividing panels.
The use of space dividing panels is enjoying increased popularity in the modern planning of interior office space. The panels may readily be moved and rearranged so that the office space is not confined to any particular configuration but may readily be rearranged as needs change. The use of such interior panels to divide an office space into allocated areas is commonly called "office landscaping".
Heretofore a multitude of systems have been developed for office landscaping. For the most part, these prior art systems provide for framed panel members to be interconnected to connector posts. Typical systems and components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,116 and 3,877,191.
The panels come in various heights depending upon the uses of the enclosure they are to form. In some instances, relatively low panels 4 or 5 feet high, are desireable to enable workers to see over the panels into adjacent areas. In other installations, relatively tall panels, on the order of six or more feet may be required to provide relative privacy within the enclosed space.
The sides of the panel frame are formed of extruded aluminum channel members provided with vertical perforations from which shelves, cabinets, light fixtures or the like may be hung utilizing hook brackets such as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,191. In order to prevent the article being hung from swaying from side-to-side, it has heretofore been common to secure the article being mounted directly to the bracket in the manner shown in the aforementioned patent. While this serves to effectively stop swaying, it makes installation difficult particularly where the article being installed is a heavy cabinet. This arrangement poses special problems where two panels are arranged perpendicular to each other. In this case, the installer has very little room in which to manipulate the bracket and the possibility exists that the bracket may accidentally scratch or mar the adjacent panel during installation.
Another problem encountered with the office landscaping systems heretofore available stems from the fact that the height of the panels makes handling and installation difficult. This is particularly so with respect to connecting the panel to a support post since the clearance on the support post is generally on the order of a fraction of an inch.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved end channel for space dividing panels which is so designed as to prevent sway of an associated bracket.
A further object is to provide an end channel which may more readily be attached to its associated support post than has heretofore been possible.
A still further object is to provide an end channel which is esthetically pleasing and compatible with existing panels and other office landscaping components.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.